Akito's Revenge
by rem-rock
Summary: As Tohru makes her way into the heart of the Sohma family, it slowly becomes obvious that the three guys she's living with are developing feelings for her. As Akito learns about these feelings, he sets his heart on getting revenge on Tohru...in the worst,
1. Kyo in love!

Putting the out the laundry was probably the highlight of Tohru Honda-kun's day. She adored watching the birds flying around the massive Sohma estate, and the beautiful sunlight lighting up every bit of the beautiful back garden she shared with the Sohma family.

_Well… not all the Sohma family…_

"I wonder when I will meet Rooster-san," she thought happily to herself, thinking of all the other Juunishi she had met.

"Rabbit-san, cat-san, Horse-san, Ox-san…Rat-san." She smiled, hooking the last bit of washing onto the washing line.

"Tohru."

Tohru jumped, her eyes wide.

"Y-y-yes?" She stammered.

"You shouldn't space out like that. Especially not in this estate. You could get hurt, you know?" Kyo Sohma was sat on the wall beside her, watching her curiously with his cat like eyes.

"_Besides…" _he thought worriedly. _"I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."_

"Y-y-yes, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I promise I will try and be more assertive from now on!" She pursed her face into a look of pure concentration.

"Look, you…" He started, taking hold of her arm.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"…Just… please… be careful, Tohru. I mean it." He smiled softly. "You're hopeless… you know that?"

As he walked off, Tohru watched the back of him until he disappeared into Shigure-sensei's house.

"I don't know… what he's trying to tell me…" She whispered to herself, before turning round to pick up the washing basket, and then started walking back towards the house.

"Kureno. Kureno! I bid for you. Come to me immediately."

"Yes, Akito-san?"

"I wish… for you… to, once again…" Akito looked up at Kureno from his position on the window ledge.

"To meet… Tohru Honda."

"Well… but why, Akito-san?" Kureno looked down at Akito's shrunken form with hatred in his eyes.

"Do not ask questions, Kureno. I wish for it, therefore it shall be done. Besides…" He stood up, smiling gently.

"I am god. And I… above everyone else…"

Kureno's eyes widened as Akito lay his hand on his cheek.

"I… _love _you, Kureno…"

Kureno sighed silently, fearing what Akito was about to say.

"And that means… that you must stay with me… and never, _ever, _leave me… not like Yuki did… for that… for that WITCH, Tohru Honda."

"I will never leave you, Akito-san."

"Good." Akito took his hand off Kureno's cheek, with a satisfied smile.

"But I must still test your loyalty to me. As I do with all the Juunishi. You will meet Tohru Honda at my bidding. I do not wish to speak with you anymore."

"But, Akito-san…" He started, faltering.

"_How can someone so beautifully handsome… be capable of such evil?" _He gazed in fear into Akito's sunken green eyes.

"You are dismissed, Kureno. Go. GO!" Akito swung his fist at Kureno, hitting him squarely on the jaw.

"Argh…" Kureno staggered backwards, nearly falling over a stool in the middle of the floor.

"That… that'll teach you. Now go. You will return on my request." Akito turned and continued to watch the birds out of the window. He could just see an outline of Shigure's house in the distance.

"Shigure…grr…" he fumed silently.

"How dare he bring such a person into this family… my kingdom… how dare he…I am god… not him…"

"Kureno." He said loudly, without turning round. "Kureno, I need you for a moment."

"Yes, Akito-san?" Kureno stepped back into the great, empty hall in which Akito lived, with only a few pictures for company.

"Call Hatori. I am developing a headache."

"You're in luck, Akito-san, he has just arrived." Kureno backed out of the door, and took off running down the long corridor, brushing past Shigure as he walked towards Akito's room.

"Good. He's… frightened." Akito smiled manically.

"Hatori-san…come to me, Hatori-san." He cried out feebly.

"My dear Akito-san, how are you today?"

"You're not Hatori!" He screamed unhappily, stepping down from his window ledge.

"Shigure. What do you _want?_"

"Nothing special, my dear Akito-san." Shigure swept over to Akito, his brown Kimono billowing behind him.

"I just wish to bid you…"

He leaned down and took hold of Akito's chin.

"…Hello."


	2. What's going on?

PLEASE NOTE: THE LYRICS USED IN THIS DO NOT BELONG TO ME; THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF LEE HOM WANG AND ALL LEE HOM WANG TRADEMARKS. I DID NOT WRITE THE LYRICS IN THIS STORY AND AM IN NO WAY INTENDING PROSPECTIVE READERS TO THINK I DID. THANK YOU.

N/B: And also, thank you to my friend Danni for giving me the idea of using lyrics in my stories. D

"Ah… Akito-san, I see you scared off Kureno-kun." Shigure half smiled, half grimaced as he glanced over at Akito's crouched form.

"What did you do to him this time, Akito-san?"

"Nothing… I didn't _do_ anything. Who are you to accuse me of such things, Shigure?" Akito smiled smugly and stood up, sitting on the ledge next to the window.

"Besides…" he muttered, taking a leaf in his hand gently. "It's all in his head. Am I correct?"

"Why yes, Akito-san," Shigure sat down on a stool and gazed at Akito intently. "But I am not here to discuss Kureno. I am here to discuss Tohru."

Akito's eyes darkened at the sound of her name. He turned round abruptly.

"You do not speak her name in this house, Shigure."

"Yes, Akito-san. However, I must discuss one mere thing with you today. I saw you…"

"Stop right there, Shigure," Akito turned back to face the outside. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say I watch the house, watch you, watch Yuki-kun and most definitely… watch her. Nothing could be further from the truth. I do not wish to lay eyes on such a foul wench as Tohru Honda."

"I was not going to say such things, Akito-san. Can I get you a drink?" Shigure started walking towards the kitchen of the house.

"Shigure. Sit down, please." Akito tapped the ground next to him. Shigure walked over to him silently, his eyes questioning.

"Now… Shigure. I have been doing some… thinking," Akito reached over and took Shigure's hand, massaging it gently with the ends of his fingertips. Shigure looked at him expectantly, for this was nothing out of the norm; Akito always seemed to have been doing 'some thinking', and it mostly involved Tohru Honda. The room's atmosphere shifted uncomfortably as Akito leaned forward, so his face was an inch away from Shigure's.

"…I have devised a plan to rid us forever of Tohru Honda-kun. Isn't that wonderful, Shigure?"

Shigure reeled back in surprise, dropping his hand to his lap.

"But… Akito…"

"You will address me as Akito-_san_… Sensei. That's what she calls you, yes? Sensei. You are no more a Sensei than I am, and I, unfortunately, do not partake in your… 'Profession' of writing novels. Now, Shigure…"

Gazing at Shigure lovingly, he smiled menacingly, his beautiful features contorted.

"This is what we'll do…"

"…Yes. Yes. I will go to him immediately. Thank you for phoning me." Hatori Sohma hung up the phone abruptly. Sighing, he picked up his medical bag and stepped out into the dusky day.

"_The sun is relatively low for this time of evening…"_ he muttered to himself, setting off at a brisk pace down the sidewalk to the main Sohma house.

Suddenly, he stopped, noticing a small, glittering object in the middle of the path.

"What…?" He said aloud, leaning over to pick it up. It was a small picture of Kyo and Yuki Sohma. The picture was, quite obviously, natural, as Yuki was standing with his shoulders hunched and Kyo looked like he was yelling, possibly to Yuki's right shoulder.

"_Why would this be out here?"_ he wondered, putting the picture into his wallet.

"_Boys…"_ he smiled shrilly, picking up his fast pace once again. But as he looked up, a dark shape was heading towards him.

"Shigure…?" He muttered, holding one hand above his eyes to shield himself from the sun. "What are you doing here?"

Shigure walked straight past him. His face looked red and blotchy, and his hair windswept.

"…Shi…gur…e?" He leaned over and grabbed the edge of his billowing brown Kimono.

"Why, hello, Tori-san." Shigure jerked backwards and turned round, grinning at Hatori, his red face clearing almost instinctively.

"Was something the matter, Shigure?" Asked Hatori, letting go of his Kimono.

A gust of wind blew Shigure's hair as he took a step towards Hatori, putting his hand out towards him gently.

"…No, Hatori-san." He smiled, and moved the hair from his injured eye.

"W-w-what are you doing? Shigure!" He fell backwards, dropping his medical bag and clutching his hand over his eye.

"Nothing… just admiring Akito's handiwork, that's all." He took off at a jog, leaving Hatori clutching his eye protectively.

"Grrr…" Hatori watched him leave, his face expressionless. And then, picking up his medical bag, he set off again.

_Last night I watched you sleep…_

_as you lay there…_

Kyo sat down quietly next to Tohru Honda's bed. He watched her silently, every breath she took, he saw her blankets move up and down in rhythm. Smiling, he shifted onto his other leg, resting his chin on the top of his knee gently.

"_Why… how can…a woman so… so amazing… live with us?" _he thought, grimacing angrily.

_I dropped down to my knees, and said a prayer…_

Tohru shifted in her sleep, her hands raising up to her pillow as she slept soundly on, unaware of Kyo sat next to her.

"Tohru… I…" He buried his face in his hands, knowing how he felt; how strongly he felt it… and how much he wanted her to know. 

"_I…I **love** you, Tohru."_

He let out a small sob, looking up at the ceiling.

"_Don't ever leave me… please…I beg you… please… don't leave me, Tohru."_

_Now I'm, standing above you, trying so hard not to tell you I love you…_

"_I'm so sorry, Tohru."_ He stood up quietly and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

_and all that I want in the world is you._


	3. Shigure's betrayel

Akito's Revenge – Chapter 3

"Ahh, Kyo-kun… watching Tohru-kun sleep now, are we? You dirty boy." Laughed Shigure, while watching Kyo leave Tohru's room.

"You damn dog! I wasn't doing anything." Kyo stormed away, his face red. Shigure laughed to himself.

"Young love…" He chuckled, just within earshot of Kyo.

"I HEARD THAT YA DAMN DOG!" He screamed angrily, turning round to glare at Shigure, who was laughing manically, clutching his knees.

"K-k-Kyo…-Kun?" He heard from Tohru's room.

"Oh, damn. You woke her up. Baka Inu." He muttered, while walking towards her room.

"Ah ah ah, Kyo-kun… I think not that you will enter precious Tohru-kun's room, for I do not wish to think about what evil plot you have in mind you fulfil your most vivid fantasies."

"YOU…YOU… BAKA INU!" Kyo launched himself at Shigure, who calmly stepped to one side to avoid the blow.

"I suggest you work on your bedside manner, Kyon-Kyon."

"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!"

"I will call you whatever I wish. Now, kindly go to your room, Kyon."

"Whatever." Kyo skulked back to his bedroom unhappily, still reeling from Shigure's comments.

"_I could never think of Tohru-kun like that."_

….

"W-w-what…?" Tohru was sat up in bed, looking at the strange figure that seemed to be sat, perched on the corner of her bedside table.

"Why, hello Tohru-kun. Awake finally, I see?"

"Shi…Shi…Shigure?" She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"_Why would Shigure-sensei be sat at the end of my bed?"_ She wondered. _"Oh well, what a wonderful honour it is to have Shigure-sensei enter my room! I should be thrilled!"_

Pasting a huge smile on her face, she sat up and looked at Shigure expectantly.

"Yes, Shigure-san?"

"Well, Tohru-kun… you see, I have a proposition for you."  
"A… a proposition, Shigure-san?"

"Yes" He slid off the bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes glinting.

"What is it, Sensei?" She sat further up in her bed, her smile widening.

"Well… I happen to know that our little Kyon-Kyon… has feelings for you." Looking down at his hands, he watched Tohru's reaction from the corner of his eye. She looked shocked, but still wore the same old smile. Grinning, he leaned over so his face was within an inch of hers.

"…How do you feel about Kyo, Tohru?"

"I-I-I…erm… I…" She stuttered, suddenly feeling the urge to cower underneath her blankets. _"I can't tell him how I feel about Kyo-Kun… everything would be ruined, Sohma-kun…Kyo-kun… Akito-san…"_

"Stop thinking for a moment and speak for yourself, Tohru-kun." Shigure snapped, taking hold of her hands. "For once, stop acting so selfless and listen to your heart."

He leaned over further, eventually meeting her lips with his, and, kissing her gently, he pulled her up towards him, out of her bed covers. Pulling away, he grinned.

"Now tell me. How do you feel about Kyo-kun?"

…

Downstairs, Kyo gazed at the ingredients of a microwaveable fish dinner he wanted to cook himself.

"_They've been up there for hours!" _He whined, glaring towards the ceiling.

"I'll go check up on them, I think…yes. I will."

He set off walking up the stairs towards Tohru's room, his pace quickening when he heard no noise coming from her room.

"Tohru, when's dinn…" cut off in mid-sentence, he stared at the sight that greeted him.

"Shi-Shi-Shigure… how…how… how could you?"

"Wait, Kyo… this isn't how it looks…" Shigure pulled away from Tohru abruptly, standing up.

"You… you were kissing… weren't you…?" He yelled, backing away towards the door.

"You're… like... ten years her senior! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Will you shut up, Baka Neko?" Yuki appeared behind him, obviously just arriving back from school. Loosening his tie, he glared at Kyo.

"I'm gonna try and get my homework done without _you_ making a…"

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at Shigure and Tohru. Tohru was looking down at her blankets, her eyes misting over with tears, and Shigure looked slightly ruffled, his Kimono resting halfway down his arm.

"Kyo…? What's going on, Neko?"

"This… this CRETIN… he… they… Tohru… kissing…"

"What!" Yuki stormed into the room, his usually serene violet eyes burning.

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun… I…"

"Save it." Yuki stopped in his tracks. "Kyo, pack your bags. We're going."

…


	4. Oh boy

_Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really really appreciate them. I'm working hard to keep you all in suspense! XD_

_Arigatou Gosai-mas – Turdle San, Kachi-san, Kame-san, Catgirlversion3.0otakufan-san, Klove0511-san, AEM1-san, mangaluver749-san, animelover430-san, Crimson-sapphire-kun (luv ya), Sirius-sheelagh-san… thanks for reviewing! Keep it coming! XD_

"You what, damn rat? I ain't goin nowhere, I ain't leaving these two alone! I ain't…"

"Snap out of it, Baka Neko!" Yuki hit Kyo hard across the face. Turning to face Shigure and Tohru, his face glowed pink.

"I-I-I would have… have thought better… of you, Sensei. When I came to live in your house I…"

"Relax Yuki-kun, please relax!" Shigure took a step over to the two boys. They reeled back instantly, Kyo's fangs gleaming.

"Okay… never mind, then." Shigure sat back down on the bed, bewildered.

"Sohma…kun? Kyo-kun?" Tohru looked at the boys unhappily, her face shining with tears.

"I-I-I'm… sorry!"

She jumped off the bed and ran out of the door, sobbing.

"NO!" Yuki started to run after her, but was stopped by Kyo.

"Yuki… leave her. She needs to think." He muttered, turning and walking out of the room.

…

Running down the path away from the Sohma house, Tohru's tears blinded her.

"I'm sorry, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun! I don't know why Shigure kissed me, I don't know why I didn't reject his advances… I'm sorry!"

Tripping over a rock, she slid forwards into the mud, her hair mangled. Not bothering to move, she lay down and sobbed, caressing her bleeding hand.

"Oh, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru…" came a gentle voice from the bushes next to her. Sitting up, startled, she glanced at her surroundings.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Precious Tohru… _saintly_ Tohru, as some would say. What are you doing, out here in the cold?" said the voice gently.

"Who _are_ you? And where are you?"

"I…"

Tohru crossed her legs on the muddy ground, gazing at the bush the voice was coming from.

"…am god."

"_I recognise that voice…"_ Tohru thought wildly. _"Could it be…"_

"My name is Akito Sohma. How wonderful to meet you… Tohru."

…

Sitting downstairs at the dining table, the mood was somber. Yuki sat, stabbing various pieces of vegetable in his takeout curry with his chopsticks. Kyo sat on the step outside, gazing out into the open fields. However, Shigure was nowhere to be seen.

"Baka Neko, have you seen Shigure?"

"Hell no." Kyo snapped, turning round. "I've avoided him since this afternoon. Why are you so bothered?"

"I am concerned for Tohru's welfare," Yuki said, putting his chopsticks down on the table.

"I don't think she responded to his advances."

"Are you kidding! You saw the way it was…"

"Correction," Yuki stood up and walked over to Kyo, who was hunched up in a ball, leaning against the wall. "I didn't actually _see _anything. I am taking your word."

"Well, good." Kyo stood up and stormed towards the kitchen.

"Honda-san…" Yuki stopped for a moment, and shut his eyes, trying to envision what happened with Shigure.

"You-you…you didn't kiss him, did you, Honda-san?"

He imagined her running through the forest, scared and alone, miserable and crying because _he_ didn't give her a chance to explain…

"I'm coming, Honda-san!" He set off running from the house, when suddenly…

"Yuki? Where are you going, Yuki?"

Recognising the patronising voice, he turned around slowly.

"Hello… Yuki."

…


	5. What have I done?

_Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I can't make the chapters longer; I just don't have enough time! But I tried my best. Thanks guys x. Btw these lyrics are not mine, they belong to Linkin Park XD_

…………

…_Tired of being what you want me to be…_

Startled, Yuki fell to the floor.

"Is that the effect I have on you, Yuki-kun?" Akito Sohma walked slowly over to him, and, kneeling down, he kissed his cheek softly.

…_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…_

"A-A-Akito… Honda-san… what have you _done?_!" Yuki growled, swinging his arms wildly. "I know you were behind that kiss! I know it! Honda-san would never do that!"

"Has Yuki-kun got… a crush?" Akito's face darkened as he rose from the ground. Breathing heavily, Yuki realised that what he had just said could cost him his life… and Tohru's well being. Slumping to the ground completely, one small tear dripped from his violet eyes.

"No, Akito-san."

"You lie to me Yuki. Don't lie to me. Now…" Akito span round quickly and kicked him in the side. Yuki cried out in pain, clutching his side.

"As for your precious Tohru Honda…" Akito kicked him in the side once more, this time harder. "I have the delight of her company for the next sixty or so years." Laughing, he turned and walked away.

"No…_no…_" As his world went black around him, Yuki slipped into unconsciousness.

…_Don't know what you're expecting of me…_

…

"God damn rat. What's he playing at, anyway? Running off like that into the woods! I'm gonna kill him." Kyo Sohma ran into the forest behind Shigure's house. Muttering to himself, he followed the footprints that had been left in the ground. Being the cat of the Zodiac, he was instinctively a good tracker.

…_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…_

After walking for about a mile, Kyo stopped to catch a breath. The footsteps seemed to end, and tail off in another direction, except…

_They were different footsteps._

"…Yuki?" he shouted into the dusk, cold air. All that could be heard was the sound of the birds on the branches, scratching and tweeting.

"Come on, ya damn rat. Speak to me." More silence.

"Ah well. Hey…" he looked down, noticing his shoelace was untied. Glancing around before he bent down, he noticed a small figure, hunched up next to a nearby tree. He tied his shoelace and went to inspect.

"Mmm… a cod? A Mackerel? Onigiri?" He licked his lips and smiled.

…_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…_

"W-w-whaaaaaaaaaa! Yuki!" He knelt down next to the shape in shock.

"_Who did this?" _

Now, Kyo, underneath his exterior, has actually got a heart, and in his heart he doesn't like people hurt… even that damn Yuki. Especially not now, since Tohru was involved in some way.

"What the hell are you doing, laying there? Ya damn rat, I thought you were looking for Tohru."

No response.

"Come on, Yuki… look alive." He hissed, bending down to Yuki's face to check his cheeks for colour. "For gods sake, do I have to do everything around here?"

"K-K-Kyo…?" Stammering, Yuki sat up slowly and stared blankly at Kyo's blurry outline.

…_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there…_

"Yo. Got to get you back to the house."

"Sure." Yuki started trying to get up, stumbling slightly.

"_Don't…make…me…touch…" _Kyo watched Yuki stumble for the fourth time in a row.

"Damnit!" He lurched forward and grabbed Yuki's shirt. Yuki watched him, startled, as he yanked him slowly through the forest.

"Where… on earth do you think you're going, you two?"

The same soft voice from earlier haunted Yuki's ears, and once again, as if on cue, he dropped to the floor.

"Back to…the…Sohma…" Drifting off, Kyo looked in front of him; the gentle voice he had heard was Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma house… and pure, crystal evil.

…_I've become so tired, so much more aware…_

"Maybe you should think about visiting your… poor, poor Tohru…-chan."

"Akito…"

…_Caus everything that she thought I would be…_

"I didn't have enough faith in Tohru-kun…" Yuki sobbed into his hands. "I've let her down… haven't I?"  
_"Tohru kun? Since when does he call her Tohru-kun?" _ While glaring at Akito, Kyo noticed something shiny in his hand; since his hands were behind his back it was well hidden, however the cats eyes are amazingly articulate…. And can spot shiny objects from almost a mile away.

"What's that in your hand, Akito?"

"Why… hello, Kyo-san…" Akito turned his attention to Kyo, and, smiling manically, he advanced towards him.

"How are you, my little monster?"

"Don't speak to me. Just tell me what that…that…_thing_ is in your hand."

"Would you like to see for yourself, Kyo-kun?"

Shouting as loud as he could, Kyo turned and ran, leaving Yuki sobbing silently into his arms.

"And now for you, Yuki-kun…" Akito turned back to Yuki and smiled.

"…Your turn."

Yuki looked up at Akito, his eyes swimming with pain.

"I'm sorry… Honda-san…"

…_Has fallen apart, right in front of her…_

"…I'm so sorry."


End file.
